Like a Bitch: After The Affair
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Who's gonna walk you through the dark side in the morning? It ain't me. /merupakan sequel dari Like a Bitch, M for blood scene, many pairs inside/


**Hai~ ini Rika buat sekuelnya Like a Bitch. Sekuel ini akan dibuat yang mana satu chapter hanya akan diisi oleh satu Point of View dari satu karakter saja. Jadi akan ada sekitar 5 chapter. Rika tahu kalau ini jarang peminatnya, tapi Rika suka sama plot nya...**

 **Rika cuma mau kasih saran, kalau mau nyambung sama fanfic Rika yang ini... sebaiknya baca yang** _ **Like a Bitch**_ **dulu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _..._

 _ **K**_ _elam, gelap, mengepak sayap tertatih melipur cinta_

 _ **U**_ _ngkit lagi sinema picisan itu, matikan rasamu_

 _ **R**_ _utukilah sukma bodoh Sang Pengkhianat Akal_

 _ **O**_ _gah ogahan hapus imaji Sang Bekas Bakal Cincin Kembar_

 _ **O**_ _rang mana lagi yang senang menenggak racun Si Madu_

 _..._

 **Spesial Kuroo's POV**

Aku sedang diam di kamarku. Hanya berbaring telentang memandang langit-langit kamar. Ah, polos sekali langit-langit kamarku ini. Lain kali akan kuajak Lev untuk menghiasnya. Oh... masih ada stiker burung hantu pemberian Bokuto di langit-langit kamarku. Dekat lampu. Biarlah.

Aku mengambil _android silver_ yang dulu dipilihkan Bokuto untukku. Kupandangi _android_ yang kini sudah lecet sana sini. Mendecih sebal aku membuka aplikasi radio dan tanpa peduli segera membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Entah _channel_ apa yang aku putar saat ini. Hingga...

 _ **...**_

 _ **If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say**_

 _ **...**_

Bait dari lagu yang entah apa judulnya mengalun. Dan pikiran sialanku malah memaksaku mengingat kejadian bulan lalu.

Saat Bokuto dengan tiba-tiba menyerangku. Saat ia dengan kasarnya memaksaku menikmati permainannya. Aku membencinya. Ya, aku _membencinya._

Aku masih ingat saat aku bangun dengan perasaan sakit setelah kau mempermainkanku. Aku masih ingat banyaknya cairan milikmu memenuhiku kala itu. Seberapa banyak kau menyiksaku? Berapa kali kau menggeram marah saat aku berusaha menolakmu?

Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku begitu takut? Aku takut dengan tatapan mengerikan milikmu. Tatapan yang seakan-akan mampu membunuhku. Tatapan yang berasal dari sepasang netra emas yang sebenarnya begitu aku kagumi. Namun, saat itu, entahlah, tatapan netra emas kepunyaanmu menyala marah penuh dengan intimidasi dan ancaman. Seakan-akan aku melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan.

Aku... tidak salah... _ya, kan?_

Sebelumya aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Bokuto... akan seperti itu padaku. Walau kami hanya dekat sebagai sahabat... tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bokuto yang kukenal adalah orang ceria yang jahil. Bukan seorang pemaksa yang harus dituruti. Bukan seorang psikopat gila yang liar dan penuh nafsu.

Bokuto yang kukenal... tidaklah sekeji itu. Orang yang waktu itu mengerjaiku habis-habisan bukanlah Bokuto Kotaro. Ia bukanlah seorang yang memiliki cintaku, hatiku, dan pikiranku.

Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin menjaga cintaku, kan? Aku hanya terlalu ceroboh meletakkannya di lantai dasar hatimu dan pergi begitu saja. Hingga pada akhirnya kau menginjak perasaan tidak berguna milikku hingga hancur.

.

.

Kukembalikan fokusku pada lagu yang diputar oleh si penyiar radio. Dan lagu tadi masih belum habis sepertinya. Liriknya kalau tidak salah...

 _ **...**_

 _ **I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape**_

 _ **...**_

Aku bergumam pelan mengikuti nada lagunya. Meresapi maknanya. Tanpa terasa, mungkin sekarang air mataku telah menetes, dari sepasang netra yang masih melukis bayang Bokuto, mengalir membasahi bantal. Kalau dipikir lagi... amnesia mungkin akan jadi solusi yang tepat. _Iya, kan?Itu sangat tepat._

Aku tidak perlu mengingat saat Bokuto memadu cinta dengan Akaashi. Aku tidak perlu mengingat saat Tsukishima mengkhianatiku dengan menggauli sahabat kecilnya. Aku tidak perlu mengingat saat aku meminta Lev... _to comfort me._

Dan yang terpenting adalah... aku akan melupakan semua yang Bokuto lakukan padaku pada siang hari setelah hujan. Melupakan bagaimana liar dan mengerikannya seorang Lev di malam di hari yang sama. Aku bahkan masih ingat jelas semua siksaan berdarah yang ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan jejak yang Bokuto buat. Heh, dia sangat kesal saat _miliknya_ _disentuh_ oleh orang lain. Aku tertawa miris mengingatnya.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku yang berantakan. Melangkah pelan ke meja belajarku. Membuka laci dan melihat sebuah _cutter_ berwarna hitam. Ah... aku lupa mengembalikan _cutter_ milik Kenma.

Kalau tidak salah benturan di kepala itu bisa jadi penyebab amnesia, kan? Apa aku benturkan saja kepalaku ini? Dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan semuanya.

Ah, tapi, sekalipun aku melupakan semuanya... aku harus tetap memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan hidup, 'kan? Aku harus kembali berjuang untuk hidup, 'kan? Lalu, bagaimana jika ingatan yang telah aku lupakan, kembali datang menghatuiku?

Hening sesaat. Begitu heningnya hingga aku bisa mendengar bisikan lembut di telingaku. Entah apa itu. Ibliskah? Malaikatkah? Ku tak peduli. Suara mereka sama-sama lembut dan mematikan.

.

.

 _Are..._ kenapa mendadak aku merasa begitu pusing. Dan kenapa dinding kamarku seolah berputar?

Kupandangi _cutter_ hitam milik Kenma yang entah kenapa berubah warna. Bukankah warna _cutter_ ini hitam dengan sisi tajam berwarna perak? Lalu kenapa sekarang berwarna merah?

Saat mataku mulai memberat, aku melihat wajah Bokuto. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kaget dan panik. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini termasuk dalam halusinasi milikku? Apakah ini nyata?

Apa yang kau bicarakan Bokuto? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Berteriaklah agar suaramu sampai padaku.

Tidak peduli ini hanya sebatas khayalan atau bukan... aku merasa begitu senang. _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu._

Aku ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Aku membencimu, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa hatiku masihlah milikmu. Mungkin aku telah merelakan hatiku untuk kau tawan.

Kulihat alismu berkerut tajam, sama seperti saat kau berusaha membersihkan noda es krim di ujung bibirku. Atau saat kau berusaha memecahkan teka-teki untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu.

Dan kenapa matamu membelalak seperti itu? Hal itu hanya mengingatkanku pada saat kita pertama bertemu, tatapanmu benar-benar sama.

Apakah halusinasiku semakin parah? Kini aku malah merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu, sama seperti ketika kau melindungiku dari mobil payah yang mencipratkan air hujan yang tergenang hingga seluruh tubuhmu basah kuyup.

Kutarik paksa otot wajahku. Membentuk sebuah senyum menyedihkan di sana. Ini nyata, 'kan? Kubelai pipimu yang kini basah oleh air mata.

" **Nee, Bokuto. Oyasuminasai."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Buat yang nggak tahu tadi lagu apa, itu lagunya 5 Seconds of Summer yang judulnya Amnesia. Dan kenapa milih lagu Amnesia? Coz, yang pertama feelnya itu dapet, yang kedua... jeng jeng jeng! Sang editor adalah 5SOSFam! /digampar/ doain aja semoga authornya nggak mager dan editornya nggak sableng biar fic ini bisa update kilat /dibunuh/ o iya ini puisinya yang buat juga editornya lho! Hakumei-chan yang terbaik :v**


End file.
